WarioMan 64
by WarioMan3K
Summary: The "Pre-DCC", following The Alien Wars, of what's to come in my Diamond City Chronicles fanfic series. Based on Bomberman 64, this fic follows an invasion attempt by a madman named Altair, who leads an attack on Diamond City. Meanwhile, a mysterious warrior named Sirius claims to "have a bone to pick with him." May contain mild language. OFFICIALLY A CROSSOVER FANFIC.
1. Prologue

Welcome, y'all, to what I'd like to call the "Pre-DCC" of my Diamond City Chronicles fic series. _The Alien Wars_ was just the beginning of what's yet to come, straight from the fics I've posted on DeviantART over the years. Here's to a fanfic that's based on _Bomberman 64_, one of my favorite Nintendo 64 games...

DISCLAIMER: WarioWare is (c) Nintendo; Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi is (c) Renegade Animation; Bomberman is (c) Hudson Soft; and Contra is (c) Konami.

* * *

><p>Wario-Man 64<p>

Prologue

MY P.O.V.

Roughly 5 years have passed since the Alien Wars. All seemed well...although we all had to do our part over the years to help repair, let alone forget, the damage that Red Falcon and his alien brethren had caused.

Recently, we at WarioWare Inc. got word that a J-Pop band, called Puffy AmiYumi, had arrived in Diamond City to pay a visit after having played a concert. The one with pink hair was known as Ami Onuki, and the purple-haired one's name is Yumi Yoshimura. Ami hails from Tokyo, whereas Yumi was born in Osaka. On occasions, they would visit Diamond City during their world tour, from which I would get to know them. Eventually, Ami and I became the best of friends when we played certain video game franchises we loved: both _Contra_, and _Bomberman_.

Little did we all know, however, that the hard-earned peace was not to last...

END P.O.V.


	2. First meeting with Wario

First chapter of the Pre-DCC fic, comin' up! I couldn't get to it a few days back since I had to get things ready for a career fair at my college. But anyways, here's the first chapter! Now, I know _WarioWare: Smooth Moves_ was already out on the Nintendo Wii, but for this fanfic, I'm pretending it wasn't released yet - whereas both _WarioWare: Twisted!_ and _WarioWare: Touched!_ are currently out...along with _Contra 4_ on the Nintendo DS.

DISCLAIMER: WarioWare is (c) Nintendo; Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi is (c) Renegade Animation; Bomberman is (c) Hudson Soft; and Contra is (c) Konami. Any song(s) "used" are properties of their respective owners.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: First meeting with Wario<p>

May 25, 20XX...

Ami and Yumi - the cartoon versions - of a well-known J-Pop band, Puffy AmiYumi, were just finished with their concert in Diamond City, California...and they're about to meet Wario and his friends. Their visit in Diamond City goes well...or, so they think.

[Opening BGM: Opening 1 (Mega Man 9)]

"I can't believe it, Yumi!" exclaimed Ami. "First, we did our concert in Diamond City, and we finally meet Wario and his friends...in person! Isn't it great?"

"It sure is!" Yumi agreed. "I've heard there's a tester for this company...I forgot what his name was."

"I think you're talking about my best friend, Aaron. He's one of our biggest fans!" Suddenly, someone walked by...well, that's me!

"The one and only." I said, as I hugged Ami. "Hi, Ami. I've heard about your concert with Yumi; it was awesome!"

Ami blushed, and replied, "Thanks, Aaron!"

Yumi got out a piece of paper, which was advertising an upcoming WarioWare game. "We can't wait to get _WarioWare: Smooth Moves_ for our Nintendo Wii! I've heard that it's the best of the series." Just as Yumi finished, Wario heard her and came by to say hello.

"You better believe it! This Form Baton - people call it the Wii Remote in real life - allows you to perform different poses in our microgames! It's been all the rage for months! Say...haven't I seen you two on TV? You were great, and you're hot as well!"

Ami blushed once more. "Oh, stop!"

I piped up and led the others inside Wario's house, nowadays known as WarioWare Inc. "You must meet the others, Ami and Yumi! Come on! I'll show you around." Eventually, I took the girls to meet the others, starting with two of America's heroes: Bill Rizer and Lance Bean, of the Contras.

[End BGM]

Bill was the first to notice us. "Hey, you guys!"

"You must be Puffy AmiYumi!" said Lance. "Say...haven't we seen you before?"

Ami pondered what Lance had said. "Come to think of it, I think we have...I mean, aren't you the two guys who saved us from those two vile androids?"

Bill nodded. "Yeah. I remember now. Sniper Bomber and Axe Bomber were asking for it."

"Now we don't have to worry about Red Falcon and/or his Hate Bombers anymore." Lance said.

Ami nodded happily. "That's good news. So, what are you doing here, anyway?"

I replied to my best friend, "Oh, they're just visiting Diamond City for the first time since the Alien Wars. They're our good friends, once you get to know them more."

* * *

><p>[Intro BGM: Opening (Bomberman 64)]<p>

Meanwhile, in outer space, at an unknown space station...four mysterious androids have used an unknown cube to drain energy from a distant planet. Once they had finished their work, they took off for someplace else. The figure, clad in red, walked by to report in.

"Mission complete, Altair sir." the female figure said.

Altair nodded in agreement. "Well done, Artemis! We've certainly cleaned up this planet. Regulus, Orion, what's our next target?"

The blue robot, known as Regulus, typed in the coordinates. "Earth." was what he found.

Orion, the man in green, spoke up. "We'll be arriving in 1 hour. Permission to invade?"

Altair chuckled deviously. "Permission granted. Now that we have the Omni Cube, no one shall prevent our invasion!"

* * *

><p>Back on Earth...at Wario's house in Diamond City, Yumi was talking with Kat and Ana, the twin sisters who attended kindergarten whenever they were not busy practicing their ninja skills.<p>

"Y'know, Kat...I was a ninja one time, until I kinda lost my mind."

Kat gasped in shock. "That's awful!"

"Did you hurt anybody?" Ana asked, with a worried look.

"Well, no one but Kaz." Yumi shrugged. "Good thing Ami talked me out of it, or I'd have accidentally wrecked my reputation as a rock star."

Kat nodded, and then asked about Ami. "So, how's your best friend, Ami, doing?"

"Eh, she's doing okay. Add to it, she's having lots of fun playing video games with 9-Volt and 18-Volt. She really thinks 9-Volt's so cute!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Dribble and Spitz - the dog-and-cat pair of taxi drivers - were watching one of the sci-fi movies, known as <em>Alien VS Predator<em>. I came by to see what they thought of it, when suddenly, the movie was interrupted with an emergency broadcast from the Diamond News Network (DNN). An actual talking humanoid dog, known as Ken, was reporting live.

"We interrupt this program to bring you a sudden invasion from space!" announced Ken. "No, that's not Orbulon crash-landing again. It's a different one! Everyone is to eva-" Before he could finish, the news went from static to the screen that said "WE ARE EXPERIENCING TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES."

"Oh, no!" I gasped. "The city's in trouble!" Bill and Lance ran by to see what was going on.

"What? Diamond City's under attack again?" said Bill.

Lance added, "And a sudden invasion from space? I seriously hope that's not Red Falcon's remnants..."

Dribble gave out a muffled bark. "It couldn't have. You two already wiped out every last one of them nearly 5 years ago."

* * *

><p>Later that day, we reported in to a laboratory on an island, connected by a suspension bridge to Diamond City. Dr. Crygor, the old man Bill and Lance came across five years ago during the Alien Wars, began an important announcement. While it was rather unusual for a video game company such as WarioWare Inc. to respond to an attack from space, the old doc felt that we had no other choice.<p>

"We must take action! The SWAT team is attempting to return fire, but none of their weapons are having any effect."

Suddenly, a golden robot flew on in to Crygor Labs, surprising us. "...And who might you be?"

The golden robot closed his wings and spoke. "I'm Sirius. Do you plan to defeat Altair and his army?"

Wario pumped his fists in the air. "Of course we do! Otherwise, we're outta business!"

Sirius began the briefing about the attack. "Then I'll let you in on a secret - I've got a bone to pick with them. You see, the Black Fortress, Altair's base of operations, is protected by a force field. It's also connected to four small worlds via the anchors. That's why your SWAT team was unable to inflict any damage."

9-Volt, the same innocent child Bill and Lance helped Mona rescue from the demented Arctic Bomber five years ago, wondered about what Sirius said. "I think I recognize this. It's just like in _Bomberman 64_, only this time it's real! What can we do?"

"Each world has a boss that guards the anchor. If you can go in each world, defeat the boss, and destroy all four anchors, then the Black Fortress will be open to attack! When this happens, go in, defeat Altair, and destroy the Omni Cube! It's asking too much for you to go alone, so I guess I'll give you guys a hand..." When Sirius finished his briefing, he took off.

[End BGM]

"I remember playing _Bomberman 64_ with Ami back in Japan!" said Yumi. "After getting all 100 gold cards, and defeating Altair..."

Before she could finish, we were all zapped by a strange ray, but seemindly unharmed. "...Huh? Strange...it's like all of a sudden, I forgot what happened in that game."

Ami scratched her head. "Yeah, me too. And especially during the times I played _Bomberman 64_ with Aaron here in his home country, as well..."

"We'll worry about that later." Bill said. "Right now, we need to stop this Altair guy!"

"Bill and I will do everything in our power to help crush his plans! If we could beat a king-sized alien bastard such as Red Falcon, then we shouldn't have too much problems with Altair's personal army."

While we were conversing with each other, Dr. Crygor brought forth a few watch-like gadgets. "And I have just the solution. I've invented two Bomberman Watches; one per person. Well, my granddaughter, Penny Crygor, did come up with the idea firsthand and helped me design them, but still. Anyway, the Bomberman Watch - when activated - grants you the power of Bomberman. You can then fight like Bomberman does in _Bomberman 64_. Y'know, set spherical bombs down on the ground, kick them around, or even pick them up...basic stuff. The downside is that each Bomberman Watch only lasts for 15 minutes when activated. After that, you have to wait another 15 minutes for it to recharge. On top of that, we've yet to infuse something useful so your own bombs don't hurt the innocent, so for right now, make sure you're not too close when they explode."

"I see. Yumi and I will take them." Ami said.

Yumi, on the other hand, had a smug look. "Personally, I prefer letting my trusty guitar do the talking, but I guess using ball-shaped bombs won't kill me."

Dr. Crygor looked down for a moment. "Speaking of which, I couldn't find enough time to modify the watches so that they won't have a time limit anymore, but I think Penny might know how."

"We don't have time right now." I said. "We need to depart for...uh...crap, what was that first area again?"

Ami felt the same I did, and shrugged. "Beats me, but I'm coming with you anyway, Aaron."

Yumi stepped in. "I'll join in, too."

Wario, however, struck a few poses with his arms. "Don't count the mighty Wario out! I'll pulverize Altair's goons quicker than you can say Wario-time!"

"Me and Ana are coming along too!" Kat piped up.

Ami and I shook our heads no. "I'm sorry, but it's too dangerous for little ninja kids like you."

Bill and Lance agreed with us, whereas Kat and Ana pouted. "Hmph! Fine, party poopers."

Mona, on the other hand, held Wario's hand. "If Wario's going, then I'm going as well. After all, I came along with him on some of his adventures before. Right, Wario?"

"Yeah, yeah. I know that. Let's-a go!" With that, Wario led the way out. He, Mona, Bill, Lance, Ami, Yumi, and I took off for one of the four small worlds via a high-tech bus known only as the Puffy Tour bus. Now that Ami and Yumi are equipped with the Bomberman Watches, they have no fear of fighting back. Can we pull through for real, and what does Sirius know about this Omni Cube? And most of all, who or what took away our memories on what truly happened in _Bomberman 64_?

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. The ruins of the Green Garden

Dealing with both college life and DeviantART can sure delay FanFiction activities, don't they? Sorry I asked, but anyway, here's the next chapter.

DISCLAIMER: WarioWare is (c) Nintendo; Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi is (c) Renegade Animation; Bomberman is (c) Hudson Soft; Contra is (c) Konami; and Mega Man is (c) Capcom. Any song(s) "used" are properties of their respective owners.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The ruins of the Green Garden<p>

[Stage BGM: Green Garden (Bomberman 64)]

Diamond City was under attack for the first time in nearly 5 years since the Alien Wars. This time, however, a sinister being named Altair was calling the shots. Meanwhile, a mysterious warrior named Sirius flew by to tell us the situation, because - as he said, "he had a bone to pick with them." Later, we all got onboard the Puffy tour bus, which Kaz transformed into a plane. Afterwards, we got off at our first destination, which resembled an ancient ruin. Ami and I were able to recognize it, but we couldn't even recall its name, for the strange ray suddenly took away our memories from out of nowhere. It was as if someone, or something, intended to prevent us from remembering all of what happened in _Bomberman 64_. Either way, we had no choice but to press on. Seconds later, we met Sirius again.

"Hi!" he greeted, as he noticed Ami and Yumi's Bomberman Watches. "I'm here to help...and I see that you girls have the power of Bomberman. I'll show you how to use-"

"I believe we already know how to use these things," Ami interrupted, "because Dr. Crygor taught us how to use it before we took off."

Sirius stopped what he was going to say before Ami spoke up. "Okay, as long as you've gotten this taken care of. Oh, and watch out for Draco the dragon at the end of this world. He's no pushover; they don't call him the Winged Guardian for nothing."

Mona replied, "I see...but anyway, I want to ask you something. Somebody did something to our memories with that strange ray - who did it?"

At that point, Sirius paused for a moment, and looked at the ground before facing us again. "Oh, that? Well...uh...that was one of Altair's robot spies who did it, while disguised as an average joe. Apparently, he's become extremely paranoid of people who would eventually know what he's up to. In fact, it seems that he's well-aware of my presence on your world, so he must've sent that robot to make certain nobody ever remembered what I told them - in that case, you guys. Luckily, I caught that spy doing...well, just that to you. He sure was a handful...but I managed to beat him into submission before he could steal other people's memories anymore. Anyhow, my name is Sirius - a name you all should remember! Don't forget: to destroy the anchor, you must kill Draco!"

With that, Sirius opened his wings and flew off. Due to the sudden amnesia curse, I tried what I could to remember what we were told just now. "Draco...Draco...where have I heard that name before? Oh yes! I think I remember where we are now! We're in the Green Garden! Now...if I recall from _Bomberman 64_, I think we have to find four switches to deactivate the barrier which blocks the exit to our next destination. Let's split up."

Ami acknowledged, "Got it! I'm coming with you, Aaron."

Bill and Lance stepped forth to assist the two of us. "Lance and I will help out." Lance, on the other hand, glanced over to Yumi. "Will you be alright, Yumi?"

"Of course!" said Yumi gleefully. "I've been through worse."

* * *

><p>We then split up and did as I suggested. On our way, Sirius taught me and Ami a little more on how to use bombs, as well as pump them up - despite that I don't even have a Bomberman Watch to begin with.<p>

"Nice!" Ami beamed excitedly. "My bombs are as big as a bowling ball!"

"Aren't they always that size in the Bomberman games?" I asked. "...Well, at least that's what I recall."

[Interrupt BGM]

Afterwards, we deactivated the barrier, and reached the exit at the red gem to an arena, where Sirius appeared again. "Now, let's see how strong you've become!"

Wario scratched his big pink nose. "You're not gonna kill us, are you?"

In response, Sirius raised his hands at waist level. "Look, don't worry. I'm not gonna kill you guys. I'm only testing you to see if you're worthy of getting rid of Altair. Now, come at me!"

During the fight, Sirius closed his wings and took it easy on us. The blast range on his bombs were weak, and yet he was able to pump one up while holding it. Either way, he just walked around slowly, giving us the upper-hand on pummeling him. Wario picked him up, and threw him off the arena with a Mega Toss.

"There!" said Wario. "Now that's how you win a battle, fellas!"

Sirius, however, jumped out of the water and flew back towards us. "Ugh..." he said, as he got some water off himself. "Better than I expected. Keep fighting like that, and you should be able to defeat them. Good luck!"

[Resume Stage BGM]

Before he could fly away, Ami stopped him. "Wait! There's something I need to ask you, Sirius. What's the Omni Cube?"

"Yeah." I followed up. "We can recognize its name, but somehow, we just can't remember what it does..."

Sirius pondered momentarily. "Well, now that you mention it...you see, the Omni Cube is said to possess supernatural powers advanced beyond your home planet's technology. Altair did find it, but for some reason, he doesn't completely know how to use it. Let's just say that you're all lucky his sheer incompetence is helping you - and you should be thankful! Our paths will cross again..." With that, he took off once more, while a portal appeared at the center of the arena.

* * *

><p>Since we came here from Green Garden's exterior, we safely assumed the portal would take us to the interior. Upon our arrival, we found the blue gem only to have it stolen by a bird-like creature. As we chased it back to the exterior, Yumi was swinging her guitar at it like a maniac, shouting, "Get back here, you stupid bird!" When we got outside, the bird carried the blue gem to the rooftop, but Sirius knocked it out, dropping the gem in the process. We were free to get to the gem to teleport to the boss arena...<p>

"We just gotta take the elevator to the top, so we can get to Draco the Winged Guardian..." Before I could finish my sentence, four mysterious robots appeared from out of nowhere in front of us.

[End BGM]

[Fight BGM: Boss (Mega Man 3)]

"Can't let you do that, kiddo!" said a red robot with a yellow boomerang attached to his forehead.

"We are the Robot Masters," said a purple robot equipped with heavy artillery, "rescued from the junk heap by Altair and reprogrammed to work for him! He ordered us to take you down!"

I was shocked at the sight of seeing the four recognizable robots. "I don't recall Altair having four of Dr. Wily's Robot Masters from the Mega Man games..."

"Me neither!" said Ami. "Quick Man, Napalm Man, Dust Man, and even Needle Man!"

Dust Man, the blue robot with a vacuum-like attachment atop his head, spoke up. "There's an old saying: 'expect the unexpected.' I'll blast you losers with my Dust Crusher!"

"Besides," said Needle Man, with his Needle Cannon at the ready, "what's wrong with having more than 3 subordinates at our boss's side? He'll reward us and our original creator well for destroying you!"

"No matter how tough you are," retorted Bill, "we'll take you down, because bad guys always lose!"

While Lance nodded in agreement, Dust Man and Quick Man rebuffed us. "Silence, mister-macho-man! We'll be rich by the time we kill you! DIE!"

We were now forced to fight the Robot Masters. Even though it was 5 against 4, they were too strong for us. Dust Man dragged us closer with his vacuum head, while his other comrades pummeled us. Quick Man used his Quick Boomerangs, while Napalm Man blasted us with his Napalm Bombs. Just as they surrounded us for a finishing blow, with Needle Man ready to impale us, something unexpected happened. Two figures that ran in a blur sliced the robots, weakening them. Wario could tell who those two were: Kat and Ana.

"Impossible...nobody was supposed to be faster than me!" cried Quick Man. "But we'll be back - you just wait and see!"

Needle Man glared at us, ranting, "Artemis, Orion, and Regulus will make you sorry you crossed us!" With that, the defeated Robot Masters retreated.

[End BGM]

"Kat? Ana?" said Lance. "You two saved us..."

Kat and Ana eyed him, Bill, Ami, and me. "Now you four Contras know that we're ninjas."

At this, we got up and told Kat what she just said. "Kat, I think you've just given us an idea on what we can call ourselves!" I said.

Ami agreed, "Yeah. Bill and Lance are the actual Contra guys who defeated Red Falcon 5 years back; whereas Aaron and I play the Contra games as them. Well, mostly _Contra III: The Alien Wars_ amongst the others, but still!"

"That's cool." smiled Ana. "But anyway, Kat and I are coming with you guys whether you want us to or not! We fought Boneheadz the skeletal demon back then."

"Okay, okay." said Bill. "We'll let you in this time, but don't go dying on us, alright?"

* * *

><p>After our encounter with the reprogrammed Robot Masters, as well as a reunion with Kat and Ana, Ami and Yumi's Bomberman Watches beeped a few times before shutting off. That's when Dr. Crygor was right all along: the watches were not yet programmed for unlimited time. In other words, we'll have to cope without the cartoon bombs for the next 15 minutes. Either way. we climbed to the top of the ruins via stone-like elevators (courtesy of Wario, having used some of his Bob-ombs to get us up), and reached the blue gem at the rooftop. Upon touching it, we were teleported high above the ruins, where Draco, the dragon-like "Winged Guardian," awaited us.<p>

[Boss BGM: Bloody Storm (Contra III: The Alien Wars)]

"Here he comes!" Wario shouted, as Draco flew in to screech at us.

"But how can we beat him?" exclaimed Mona. "Without Ami and Yumi's Bomberman powers, we're just sitting ducks!"

"Then we'll just have to fight him, Contra-style." said Lance, as he and Bill readied their machine guns.

Kat suggested, "Maybe we can help out with our shurikens while the rest of you distract him."

"Hmmm...I never thought about this." said Yumi. "But it would've been better if our stupid watches didn't expire on us! Well, only one thing to do!"

Throughout the battle, Draco spewed fire from his mouth in an attempt to fry us. We merely side-stepped out of the way; Kat and Ana threw their shurikens at the blue dragon. Bill and Lance, on the other hand, followed up with their machine guns. Next, Yumi took out her guitar, and played a couple of loud notes, causing Draco to screech in pain. That stunned him, and he fell down next to us. We were free to pummel him until he woke up. The dragon then attempted to bite our heads off, but Kat and Ana sliced him, and Wario finished him off with another of his Bob-ombs. Upon the blue dragon's defeat, Draco started burning up, and finally died down.

[End BGM]

"Somehow..." pondered Mona, "we beat him."

"And without the need of the Spread Gun or any other special weapons." said Bill, wiping some sweat from his hair. Meanwhile, there was a sudden explosion on the anchor that connected the Green Garden to the Black Fortress. Apparently, defeating a world's guardian also blows up one of the four anchors hooked to the Black Fortress. Later, we returned to the Puffy bus, but we had to devise a plan if we are to succeed in taking down the force field to the Black Fortress, let alone get our memories of _Bomberman 64_ back...

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the Black Fortress, Altair was displeased to hear the Robot Masters' report on their defeat. Despite bringing up the fact that Kat and Ana jumped in at the last second, he took that as an excuse. "You morons had better NOT fail me again!" he yelled. "And I don't care who kills those fools, for I want them dealt with! I've already sent Artemis, Orion, and Regulus of the Masked Trio to find them, and you are going to assist them! Needle Man, you go to the Blue Resort! Quick Man, I want you to oversee the Red Mountain alongside Orion, and check for anything suspicious! And as for the rest of you..." Altair paused for a moment, eyeing Napalm Man and Dust Man. "Go to the White Glacier! I don't care if it's freezing out there!"<p>

With that, the reprogrammed Robot Masters teleported out to their assigned posts.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. A not so relaxing day at the Blue Resort

I once thought about combining all three separate events (Blue Resort, Red Mountain, and White Glacier) into one big chapter, but I reconsidered that and decided to stick with my original plan.

DISCLAIMER: WarioWare is (c) Nintendo; Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi is (c) Renegade Animation; Bomberman is (c) Hudson Soft; Contra is (c) Konami; and Mega Man is (c) Capcom. Any song(s) "used" are properties of their respective owners.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: A not-so-relaxing day at the Blue Resort<p>

Several minutes earlier, we took the battle to the skies in the Green Garden. Sure, we encountered Sirius, but he was only testing us to see if we were worthy of saving the world. After that, we were free to reach Draco's lair...if the dreadful, yet reprogrammed, Robot Masters hadn't gotten in our way! Just as we thought we were done for, Kat and Ana saved our lives, and decided to join us for real! With their help, and Yumi's guitar skills, we were able to K.O. Draco the Winged Guardian. The story continues inside the Puffy tour bus...

[Stage BGM: Blue Resort (Bomberman 64)]

"Okay, guys," I announced, "we're gonna have to progress faster, so here's what we'll do in order to disable the force field faster. The other worlds that Sirius told us on the way back are as follows: Blue Resort, Red Mountain, and White Glacier." Wario was picking his nose, only to be smacked in the face by Mona. Then he listened as I continued, "Here's the short version: Wario, you, Mona, and Yumi go to the Blue Resort, while Ami and I head for the White Glacier."

Kat raised her hand. "Ana and I will take care of business in the Red Mountain. Plus, Dr. Crygor gave us Varia clothes; they'll prevent the heat from hurting us."

"Super Metroid, anyone?" Ana smiled sheepishly.

"Good idea," agreed Yumi, "although maybe I should come with you two instead of Wario and Mona, just in case. But, is there a limit like with our Bomberman Watches?"

Ana shook her head no. "Not really, as long as they don't get sliced apart from us."

Ami then pointed at her Bomberman Watch. "Our watches should reactivate by the time Aaron and I land in the White Glacier, whereas Bill and Lance can provide us support in any way they can. Yumi, will you be alright without me?"

"Hey, no worries, Ami! With Kat and Ana around, it shouldn't be too much of a problem. Besides, I can hold my own in the Red Mountain."

"So what are we waiting for? Let's move it!" Wario pumped his fists up upon saying so. And so, Kaz (despite worrying about Ami and Yumi's concert schedule) dropped us off at our destinations. For this chapter and the next two – pardon my breaking the fourth wall – the action goes on at the same time. For right now, let's focus on Wario and Mona's mission...at the Blue Resort.

* * *

><p>"The Blue Resort..." said Mona.<p>

Wario added, "And if we're gonna make progress, we gotta go around this area in order to reach the warehouse, where we gotta push the switch down to lower the drawbridge! Better yet, let's swim to the back of the warehouse; it's much faster." With that, he and Mona did just what he suggested, and punched out a group of enemy soldiers inside the warehouse. Then they stepped on a blue switch, lowering a metal drawbridge just outside the warehouse. Afterwards, they spotted Sirius upon heading outside.

"Hey there, you three!" said Sirius. "So you're moving on, eh? Anyway, watch out for the Masked Trio, three of Altair's subordinates. Artemis, Orion, and Regulus have their own powerful attacks. Use your skills to overcome them, as well as the next boss, Leviathan the angler fish! They call him the Sewer Savage..."

Mona nodded. "Consider it done, Sirius! As Wario might say, we'll bash those bozos good!"

[Interrupt BGM]

* * *

><p>[Boss BGM: Boss - Masker (Bomberman 64)]<p>

After crossing the drawbridge, Wario and Mona encountered Artemis, one of the Masked Trio. Artemis summoned the arena, destroying the bridge.

"You're trapped, you fools!" taunted Artemis. "So, you must be Wario and Mona – two of the nine fun-spoiling twerps who dare try to foil our plans! I'm Artemis, one of the Masked Trio!"

Wario stuck out his tongue at her. "What're you gonna do about it? It's two against one!"

Artemis retorted, "Even though you outnumber me, I'll burn you both to a crisp! Enough talk! You're mine!" She then attacked Wario and Mona by throwing fireballs around. They got burned a bit, but not bad. That's when Mona found out that Artemis only threw fireballs if her intended target(s) were far from her. When Wario got close, however, Artemis resorted to placing a dozen bombs around him. He got blasted, but he didn't feel much pain – he was thankful for being twice as strong as his rival, Mario.

"Time for a Corkscrew Conk!" He did just that, stunning Artemis. "She's all yours, Mona!"

Mona nodded, and finished Artemis off with a strong uppercut. The fight came to a stop, as the only female of Altair's three subordinates began shorting out. A few seconds later, she screamed as she exploded to pieces.

"Wah, ha ha HA!" cheered Wario. "The dynamic duo of WarioWare Inc. strikes again! Silent but deadly...or something like that."

[End BGM]

* * *

><p>[Resume Stage BGM]<p>

With Artemis defeated, Wario and Mona were left stranded. However, they luckily found an abandoned canoe, and rode off to the west side of the Blue Resort. Their mission continued onwards as there were a good number of cannons to outrun – and destroy. Just then, Wario had the gall to taunt the cannons, which would be his undoing...

"Hey, you! Yeah, you, cannons! You suck!" At this, all the cannons pointed at Wario, while Mona slapped her own face in embarrassment. Eventually, the nearby cannons fired a barrage of cannonballs at Wario.

"Wario," said Mona, "you shouldn't have done that! RUN!"

"Wait up! I'm co—" Before Wario could finish, one of the cannonballs squashed him flat as a pizza. "Oof...help me..."

Mona sighed at the sight. "Oh, geez! You've really gotta stop taunting every bad guy you see, Wario. It could be bad for you. Anyway, I'll save you." She picked up the cannonball that flattened Wario, grunting in the process. "Oof! It's like twice as heavy as a bowling ball...take THIS!" With that, she threw it at the cannon with all her might, blowing it up. Afterwards, Wario got up, un-flattened.

"Whew!" said Mona, wiping sweat off of her forehead. "Good thing I took gym class to get strong and athletic!"

About a minute after an embarrassing encounter with the cannons, Wario and Mona found the staircase to Leviathan's lair, located by the statue of a goddess. Suddenly, a pair of needles - which looked awfully familiar - came from behind, but they immediately crouched underneath to avoid it.

[End BGM]  
>[Fight BGM: Boss (Mega Man 3)]<p>

Mona gasped, "Needle Man?"

The blue Robot Master stepped forth. "Crap! Almost got them!"

"_Almost_ only counts in horseshoes, Needle Man!" taunted Wario, not caring what he was on about.

Needle Man took that as an insult. "Oh yeah? I'll show you 'horseshoes'! Take this, fatso!" He launched his extendable spiked hat, but Wario was ready for it. He got out a baseball bat from one of the soldiers he beat up back at the warehouse, ready to hit a home run of the day. He did so by smashing the spiked hat really good, and followed up by bashing Needle Man's face, too!

"Now let's finish this so we can move on again!" shouted Wario, knocking Needle Man out cold with one final swing from his baseball bat.

Needle Man groaned in pain. "Ugh…I can't take it anymore! I'm high-tailing it outta here!" With that, he teleported out of the Blue Resort, whereas Wario and Mona ran off towards the tower itself. Eventually, they got to the sewers, and boarded a wooden raft.

[End BGM]

* * *

><p>[Boss BGM: Boss (Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3)]<p>

Wario began to wonder, "Now why would the boss reside in the sewers?"

"I dunno," said Mona, "but get ready..." Leviathan, the giant purple angler fish, approached, and jumped out of the water in front of the twosome. Then Mona continued, "...cuz here comes Leviathan, the Sewer Savage!"

The boss battle starts as Leviathan attempted to crush Wario and Mona with his angler. While dodging it, Mona chucked a Bob-omb into his open mouth to inflict damage. The angler fish was stunned, and the twosome grabbed the angler to swing him around really good for a Wild-Swing Ding. Sooner or later, they let go of Leviathan, sending him flying to his imminent defeat.

[End BGM]

"YES!" cheered Wario. "In your face! Altair and his goons have never messed with the great Wario before!" Suddenly, an explosion went off from outside. "And you know what they say: defeat equals explosion!"

Mona added, "In other words, the anchor connecting the Blue Resort to the Black Fortress has been totaled. I hope the others are holding their ground elsewhere..."

"Yeah, yeah. Now let's get outta the sewers, so Kaz can pick us up. It's starting to stink in here! See, this is why I don't buy any pet fishes, let alone a goldfish."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. Hot foot in the Red Mountain

Here it is, folks! The second half of exploring the four small worlds "connected" to Altair's Black Fortress.

DISCLAIMER: WarioWare is (c) Nintendo; Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi is (c) Renegade Animation; Bomberman is (c) Hudson Soft; Contra is (c) Konami; and Mega Man is (c) Capcom. Any song(s) "used" are properties of their respective owners.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Hot-foot in the Red Mountain<p>

[Stage BGM: Red Mountain (Bomberman 64)]

The story continues right at the part where Kaz dropped us off at our destinations; only now, the outcome is focused on Kat and Ana. Their battle started to heat up as they took off at the exterior of Red Mountain. Fortunately, though, they had equipped their "Varia Clothes" that Dr. Crygor invented. He made it so that "one size fits all," but only two were made. Not only did they prepare for the almost-unbearable heat, they also brought along a bomb bag. It held 30 bombs, and as the old saying goes: "Use bombs wisely." Fortunately, though, Yumi tagged along to back up the kindergarteners, especially since the Red Mountain was hot. However, she held back on using her Bomberman Watch again until after Kat and Ana have used up all of their bombs.

"Ugh..." grunted Kat, "this bag is so heavy!"

"I know, but-"

Kat interrupted before Ana could finish. "Newsflash: ninjas aren't supposed to carry heavy stuff! And another thing - ninjas don't use bombs either...I think. Look, our parents told us one time that kids like us aren't supposed to play with explosives, as they can be very dangerous - even if they're perfectly shaped like a bowling ball!"

Ana raised her hands at waist level to stop Kat's ranting. "I know that, sis, but we have no other choice. Otherwise, how are we gonna inflict pain on the boss of this world? Our katanas and shurikens might be useless against it. Well, Yumi's here with us, but still."

"Not to mention..." Yumi stopped what she was saying to look above herself, Kat, and Ana. "METEORS! RUUUNN!" The threesome ran for their lives to avoid getting burned, while Yumi volunteered to hoist the bomb bag for the kindergartners.

Kat stopped for a moment to catch her breath, and said, "Whew! That was too close! Otherwise, the explosion from that meteor could've exploded all our cartoon bombs! Seriously, this is the LAST time we ever travel in a hot place!"

"Hey, look on the bright side," said Ana, "at least Yumi's keeping our bomb bag safe and sound for us." Shortly after a complaint about this mission, the ninja twins put it beside and followed Yumi's lead, while dodging falling meteors and slashing robot soldiers apart. About 5 minutes later, they found the exit to the next area, where another of Altair's subordinates awaits.

[Interrupt BGM]

* * *

><p>[Boss BGM: Masker (Bomberman 64)]<p>

Upon their arrival at what appeared to be a battle arena, an earthquake occurred. It wasn't long before a hole busted open, revealing the second of Altair's loyal associates: Orion! "Ha ha ha!" he taunted. "Scared you, didn't I? The name's Orion, and I'm one of the Masked Trio! Luckily, I ran into a couple of twerps who think they're tough - especially the two of you who should be at home, playing with dolls!"

Kat was insulted by that remark. "You take that back, Orion!"

"Well, well, that kid's got quite a lip! And you know what else? I've got a three-step lesson that's guaranteed to knock your socks off: I stun you with my Paralyzer Force Field; I throw you into the lava; I win and you lose!"

Orion started the fight by stunning Kat, Ana, and Yumi with his Paralyzer Force Field. He picked up Ana, but before he threw her into the lava, Kat got mad, and shouted, "Don't you EVER hurt my sister!" She threw 5 bombs at Orion, inflicting damage and freeing Ana in the process. The instant Ana was free from Orion's grasp, she kicked him in the shin as hard as she could.

"OW! My knee hurts!" cried Orion. To add insult to injury, Yumi slammed both his legs with her trusty guitar, stunning him further. Finally, Kat and Ana slashed him at the same time, ending the battle. Upon his defeat, he blew himself up and used the blast to get away from the fight. At first, the girls thought he killed himself, but they took a good look and realized that he really escaped as he started screaming.

[End BGM]

* * *

><p>[Resume Stage BGM]<p>

"I have a hunch that we'll encounter Orion again..." pondered Kat.

"Me, too," agreed Ana. "Let's get to the inside of this active volcano." She followed Kat and Yumi through the same tunnel Orion blew a hole in earlier. Just then, they spotted Sirius along the way and called out to him.

"Oh, hey there, you three." Sirius answered. "I suppose you're wondering why Altair wants to steal the planet's energy, and destroy the people of this planet."

"Yeah," said Kat, "but why's he doing that, anyway?"

"It's simple, actually. If you want something, and it's covered with dust, wouldn't you wipe off the dust?"

Ana scratched her head. "Well, we could, if we wanna get to it..."

Sirius nodded. "Exactly. To him, the people of planet Earth are specs of dust. If that upsets you, then the only answer is to go defeat him!" Kat and Ana gulped, but acknowledged his words before running off with Yumi. Later, they approached a mine cart with diamond minerals - with a robot soldier on it. Yumi stealthily knocked him out with her guitar, and tossed him into the lava. Afterwards, she had Kat and Ana get onboard the mine cart.

"I'll try and keep a low profile," said Yumi, "while you two stay hidden. We can't let the guards spot us." Kat and Ana nodded, and hid themselves beneath the diamond minerals to avoid detection...until the mine cart stopped about a minute later. Yumi quickly hid away before two other robot soldiers showed up.

"So, Biggs," said the first soldier, "did you hear the news about a group of Earthlings who invaded the Green Garden?"

The second soldier replied, "I sure did, Wedge."

"Not to mention the part where they almost got beaten to death by the four Robot Masters. And you know what else? A couple of brats beat the stuffing outta them at the last second!"

"I know, right? I mean, you gotta hand it to 'em, though: they may be little girls who are supposed to be in kindergarten, but when it comes to ninjutsu, they're a couple of badasses."

"Yeah, whatever. Let's get this over with. Help me unload the diamond minerals that our miner, Bobby, got. Hey...where's Bobby?"

"I don't understand. He was supposed to be here by now..." To Biggs and Wedge's surprise, the girls jumped out of the minerals, and blasted them with their bombs. As of now, only 23 bombs remained in the bag. Just then, an alarm went off, accompanied by blaring speakers.

"Attention all personnel: we have intruders! Neutralize them all!"

Ana recognized who it was. "I know that voice...could it be Quick Man?"

"I dunno," said Kat, "but let's find out!"

And so, the girls realized that they were in a factory, where the robot soldiers were mining diamond for making weapons. The instant the authorities were alerted, Kat, Ana, and Yumi pressed on, slashing and blasting every soldier they saw on their way; at this point, they now had 20 bombs left. At the top, they encountered Quick Man again.

[End BGM]  
>[Fight BGM: Boss (Mega Man 3)]<p>

Annoyed at the three girls' persistence, Quick Man got out of his intercom room. "So, we meet again, ninja brats! You'll pay for humiliating me earlier!"

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" said Yumi. "Kat, Ana, you duplicate yourselves to keep Quick Man at bay. I'll use the remaining bombs from within our bag."

Kat and Ana duplicated themselves into 4 clones each in order to trick Quick Man, only for him to rebuff them. "That's it? You cloned yourselves? Bah! What a kiddy move. I'll prove that I'm too fast for you brats!" The ninja kindergartners attacked him, but he jumped away. "Whoopsie! Try again!" They charged at him again, with the same end result.

"Slow learners, aren't you? Take this!" He threw his Quick Boomerangs as he jumped around. What he didn't realize was that Kat and Ana weren't trying to beat him; they were trying to _distract_ him, so that Yumi would bomb him when he least expected it. Timing her throw just right, Yumi blasted Quick Man to the ground.

"OUCH!" cried Quick Man. "Hey! No fair! You may have out-sped me, but you haven't yet won the war! I shall return!"

[End BGM]

* * *

><p>With that, Quick Man was forced to teleport out of the Red Mountain. Kat and Ana then deactivated their duplication skill, and followed Yumi once more. Upon reaching the top, they saw a giant robot with Orion inside!<p>

[Boss BGM: Red-Brief J's Showdown (Wario World)]

The threesome gasped, while Kat spoke up, "Not you again, Orion!"

"Yes, me again!" Orion raised his hands, and continued, "Behold: Hades, the War Machine...otherwise known as the Hot Avenger! This used to be a mining robot, until I came along."

Ana wasn't scared one bit, despite her age and appearance. "No matter how tough your contraption is, we're bringing you down!"

"Surely you jest! I'll bash you around, and while you're dizzy, I'll burn you with the laser eye beams! Then you'll see what it feels like to be humiliated by me!"

Yumi began to remember a bit of the boss she fought in _Bomberman 64_, but she put that aside. "You know what, Orion? Some bad guys, like you, have one major weakness: you gloat too much!"

With the conversation over, Orion closed the frontal hatch, and powered up Hades. Meanwhile, Sirius flew by and gave the two ninja kindergartners a Remote Bomb item, thus granting them the ability to manually set off their bombs. Yumi, on the other hand, decided to turn on her Bomberman Watch.

"Thanks, Mr. Sirius!" Ana cheered, but her mood changed quickly as Sirius flew off. "Wait, come back!"

"No time, sis!" Kat added. "We've got a _giant war machine_ to scrap!"

The boss battle begins as Hades attempted to punch the girls, which they quickly recovered from, upon getting stunned. The machine then spun its fists around next, but the threesome dodged it carefully. Then they threw some bombs at the machine's arms, eventually destroying them. Afterwards, Hades shot some laser beams from its eyes, but is unable to burn the girls. As soon as it finished, it started shooting meteors from its hat. "So that's where the meteors came from!" said Ana, as she, Kat, and Yumi avoided getting burned to death again.

When the meteors were gone, the girls blew up the hat, and jump-slashed its head to stun it. That forced its frontal hatch open to reveal Orion, and Kat simply tossed one of her bombs into the cockpit, blowing it up in the process. As Orion scrambled to close the hatch again, the girls now had 8 bombs left. Hades malfunctioned, while Kat, Ana, and Yumi threw 3 more bombs - along with Yumi's own pumped-up bombs - to completely destroy it. The machine started exploding, as it slowly sank into the lava. The destruction forced the hatch open again, leaving Orion unprotected as he was eventually taken to his molten grave.

[End BGM]

* * *

><p>Kat, Ana, and Yumi stopped to catch their breath. "Whew!" said Kat. "That was a tough one!"<p>

"You said it, sis!" agreed Ana. "Now we gotta call Kaz and have him pick us up, now that we totaled another anchor connecting from this world to the Black Fortress." When she finished, an explosion was heard from afar, which pretty much emphasized what she just said.

"Good. Then we no longer have to worry about the intense heat, because I've had enough of the Red Mountain."

"And I'm starting to sweat as well...whew!"

Yumi spoke up, "Okay, girls, let's relax while the others come and pick us up."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	6. Shiver me timbers! The White Glacier!

Three down, one to go: the White Glacier! Oh, and I've officially decided to do what I should've done back when I started this fanfic: by changing it from "Normal" to "Crossover," especially since it already had Bomberman and WarioWare elements/characters to begin with.

DISCLAIMER: WarioWare is (c) Nintendo; Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi is (c) Renegade Animation; Bomberman is (c) Hudson Soft; Contra is (c) Konami; and Mega Man is (c) Capcom. Any song(s) "used" are properties of their respective owners.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Shiver me timbers! The freezing White Glacier!<p>

[Stage BGM: White Glacier (Bomberman 64)]

While Wario, Mona, Yumi, Kat, and Ana were dealing with their own agendas in the Blue Resort and Red Mountain, Ami and I have descended into the snowy mountains of the White Glacier alongside Bill and Lance, each with our jackets on. Even then, they would only keep us warm for so long...at least until we ascend higher and get out of the cold wind.

"Hey guys, I don't mean to sound obvious," said Bill, "but since we're in this very cold place, there's likely to be an ice boss at the end."

Ami and I had pondered what Bill just pointed out. "Hmm...I think I recall this world." I said. "We're in the White Glacier, but I can't seem to remember who that boss was..."

Ami added, "Maybe Sirius would know, if we can find him. We've still got to get our memories back."

"Let's press on and see what we find." Lance said. "Watch for the Robot Masters that we fought earlier." Ami was about to turn on her Bomberman Watch, when I suddenly placed my hand over it.

"Ami, wait! I'll tell you when to turn it on. It could be essential to our survival against the ice boss."

"In other words, don't waste its energy until then." Ami looked down, before looking at me eye-to-eye. "I got it."

Henceforth, we pressed on without relying on Ami's Bomberman Watch. Two power-up pods came by; Bill and Lance had "finally!" looks on their faces, and shot down the pods without delay. Bill picked up the Crash Missiles, while Lance acquired the Flamethrower, which was useful for melting the icy foes. We climbed up the snowy mountain, taking care not to set off an avalanche we might see. Sooner or later, we saw Sirius standing around. When we called out to him, he turned his attention away from looking at the horizon.

"Hi, guys." Sirius said. "So, you want to know something about me?"

"Hmm…we sure do." I said. _Come to think of it, I'm beginning to recall something about him. Ouch, my head hurts just thinking about all this..._

Ami wondered what I was thinking about, before turning her attention back to the golden warrior himself. "Sirius, why have you come to Earth? Surely there's a real reason..."

Sirius paused for a moment, but answered anyway. "As a matter of fact, there is a reason. Long ago...my home planet was destroyed by Altair. I fought him myself, but he proved too much with Vega, the personal attack drone, at his side. In other words, I was unable to even scratch - let alone defeat - him. In the end, he killed my brother and sister."

We all had saddened looks on our faces. "That's sad..." said Bill.

"I know; it sucks. And since then, I've been searching for a hero...or at least a few, in your case, who could defeat him, and return peace to the universe. That's why I'm here...Although, this reason may be troubling you guys, my reason for helping you is not an honorable one. I'm in this for revenge!"

Lance nodded with his eyes closed. "I see...well, see ya." Before he could walk off with me, Ami, and Bill, Sirius called out to us once more.

"Wait! Before you go, I have to warn you: When you make it all the way to the top of the White Glacier, approach Mantis, the ice spider, with extreme caution. Those who were lucky enough to have survived the encounter called her the Cold Killer..." With that, we moved on again, but it wasn't long before Napalm Man and Dust Man intercepted us nearby a crane, which marked the exit.

[End BGM]

[Fight BGM: Boss (Mega Man 3)]

Napalm Man aimed his cannons at us. "Not so fast, you four! You have to get past us first!"

Dust Man readied his vacuum-like device atop his head. "Yeah! In fact, you'll all pay big-time for humiliating us! Tell us where the two ninja brats are, and we'll reduce the pain we're about to inflict on you."

"As if we'll ever tell you bolt-buckets anything!" shouted Bill.

"Now get out of our way." Lance warned. "You know you can't win." Then he turned his attention towards me and Ami, who weren't armed with machine guns like him and Bill. "Aaron, Ami, we'll distract Napalm Man and Dust Man. You get to the top and kill Mantis the Cold Killer!"

"Got it!" I acknowledged. "Get ready, Ami!"

Ami nodded, as she turned on her Bomberman Watch. "I'm with you, Aaron! We are Contras!"

While Ami and I ran off towards the crane to ascend higher, the two other Contras fought hard against Napalm Man and Dust Man, while avoiding the deadly attacks. One hit would take away the current weapons they have on their machine guns. Dust Man tried sucking them in with his vacuum head, but Bill damaged him really good with his Crash Missiles, since the blue missiles themselves do explode on contact like in _Contra III: The Alien Wars_. Meanwhile, Napalm Man fired one Napalm Bomb after the other, but Lance quickly set them all off with his Flamethrower. He even took care to side-jump any incoming Napalm Bombs he couldn't set off in time. Sooner or later, the two Robot Masters were forced to call it quits.

"Nooo!" Napalm Man cried. "Those guys are too strong for us! Altair isn't gonna like this..."

[End BGM]

* * *

><p>[Boss BGM: Masker (Bomberman 64)]<p>

Meanwhile, at a snowy arena, Ami and I were locked in battle against the third of Altair's loyal subordinates. "So, do you have what it takes to stand up to Regulus of the Masked Trio?"

"We do, Regulus."

"Heh, heh. You've both got guts, that's for sure." Regulus flashed with a golden aura momentarily. "Ready?" He charged forth, but Ami and I just barely dodged it with a side-jump. He did the same move again, only now, he ran around the arena to make mirages of himself, to throw us off. We could only look around and attack haphazardly, until we became dizzy enough for Regulus to surprise us with a headbutt.

"You're Aaron and Ami of the so-called 'Four Contras' I've just heard about from Altair's spies?" mocked the blue warrior. "What a joke!"

Ami wasn't fazed by his words one bit. "Don't ever underestimate what we can do!" She threw her bomb at Regulus to stun him, and followed up with a pumped-up bomb to inflict damage.

"Thanks, Ami." I smiled.

"No problem, Aaron." Ami and I took Regulus together after having learned his attack pattern, and eventually defeated him. Ami, on the other hand, turned off her Bomberman Watch to conserve its time of usage.

Regulus, battered, got up to call it a draw. "Urgh...Not bad. I underestimated you two. However, you've upset me. Prepare to meet your fate!" He then flew all the way out of the White Glacier.

[End BGM]

* * *

><p>[Stage BGM: Iceberg (Donkey Kong (Game Boy))]<p>

Before Ami and I could even ponder Regulus's last words, Bill and Lance arrived on the scene. Despite the disappointed looks on their faces, they were glad we survived the battle. With the four of us together again, we pressed on as we took the crane farther to the top. We're no longer on a snow mountain; this time on a slippery icy floor. It was difficult to proceed, but with careful steps, we managed to avoid falling off. On the other side, we activated the switch, and got back to the start, where the crane was turned on. We got onboard, and entered Mantis' lair.

Bill was a little concerned about the current situation in Diamond City. "I know I should've asked Mona a little earlier, but who's looking after 9-Volt while she's with us and the others?"

"Mona had Penny Crygor look after him for her." I answered.

Ami piped up. "Believe me, 9-Volt told me that Mona's like a big sister to him, the one he never had...it's a shame that he's the only child in his family."

"Same thing for 18-Volt being like a big brother to 9-Volt," said Lance, "despite not being related to each other." Before we could address the situation further, a hissing sound was heard from above.

[End BGM]

[Boss BGM: Bloody Storm (Contra III: The Alien Wars)]

"Uh-oh!" Ami gasped, turning on her Bomberman Watch again. "Here comes Mantis, the Cold Killer!"

"Crap!" I shouted. "Evasive maneuvers, everyone!"

Mantis crashed down on the icy floor, knocking us off our feet momentarily. Just then, Sirius flew by, and gave Ami the Remote Bomb item before flying away. Back to the current situation at hand, Mantis began attacking by swiping her icy scythes at us, but we barely avoided getting ripped apart. However, it was difficult for us to dodge without getting hurt as well as inflict damage, due to the icy floor. Bill and Lance melted the scythes with their guns, while Ami and I inflicted damage on Mantis by breaking her mask off. The ice spider then spat out baby spiders to fend us off, but Bill and Lance squashed them by jumping on them, _Super Mario Bros_. style.

Mantis grew angry, and hissed before breaking the floor apart with her burnt scythe arms, sending all of us tumbling below to a webbed floor with holes on it. Then she slammed us around with her arms in an effort to push us off to our deaths. With another hard slam, Ami and I were shoved off, barely holding on to the ledge for dear life.

"Hold on, Ami!" I grunted. "Don't die on me!"

"I can't!" Ami grunted, too. "It looks like this is the end for us!"

"Not today!" said Bill and Lance, regaining their consciousness and pulling us to safety. Mantis tried one last time to knock us off the webbed arena, before we finally defeated her. With her last shriek, the Cold Killer shrunk to the size of a normal spider before disintegrating. We won the battle, got out via Ami's microphone whip, and called Kaz to pick us up.

[End BGM]

Now that all 4 bosses and anchors are destroyed, the force field guarding the Black Fortress disappeared, leaving it open to attack. Wario, Mona, Kat, Ana, Ami, Yumi, Bill, Lance, and I are finally reunited, and we were free to take on Altair at any time...

* * *

><p>[Interlude BGM: Ganon's Message (The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past)]<p>

Meanwhile, at the Black Fortress, Altair was very displeased at our success. "WHAT? The 4 anchors were destroyed?"

Regulus stood tall, despite getting yelled at. "And that's not the half of it, Altair sir! Artemis and Orion are KIA, and our base is vulnerable to invasion!"

"Regulus, alert all troops to maximum security alert! I'll deal with the four Robot Masters at once!"

Regulus saluted. "Yes, sir!"

While Regulus ran off to alert the rest of the troops, Altair went to the beaten Robot Masters, and berated them for failing twice. "Blast, blast, BLAST, BLAST! You idiots bungled it again!"

"Sorry again, boss." said Quick Man. "The meddling Earthlings were stronger than before, even though they split up to different places like we did."

"Yeah," cried Needle Man, "and they pulverized us like we were not a threat at all!"

Altair was annoyed at the robots' sniveling. "You'll be _sorrier_! Zap them, Vega!"

Dust Man gasped. "No! Not your mech ship, Vega!"

Napalm Man, on the other hand, begged for mercy. "Please don't zap us! Anything but that!"

Vega floated towards the reprogrammed Robot Masters, and zapped them without mercy. Then Altair stepped forth to give them one last warning: "One more chance is all you get! If you bungle it one more time, you know the price for failure..."

With the Black Fortress eventually alerted to maximum security level, it would prove difficult for us to pull through! Will we succeed in defeating Altair and discovering the source of our amnesia? And is this our final battle? Only time will tell!

[End BGM]

TO BE CONTINUED...


	7. Enter the Black Fortress

The end is near, but the truth about Sirius will eventually be revealed...of course, as far as anyone who's played _Bomberman 64_ would expect.

DISCLAIMER: WarioWare is (c) Nintendo; Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi is (c) Renegade Animation; Bomberman is (c) Hudson Soft; Contra is (c) Konami; and Mega Man is (c) Capcom. Any song(s) "used" are properties of their respective owners.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Enter the Black Fortress<p>

[Stage BGM: Black Fortress (Bomberman 64)]

Nearly half an hour since we routed Altair's forces in the Green Garden, we split up to cover more ground, as well as clear the force field faster. Sure, we encountered the Robot Masters again, but we were able to pulverize them, as well as Artemis and Orion. Regulus, however, survived. Now that we bashed the bosses, and totaled the 4 anchors, the Black Fortress is, at long last, open to attack. While we were headed for the Black Fortress, we had a short discussion on what to do.

"Yo, Kat!" I called. "I was wondering how you and Ana got to the Green Garden earlier. I forgot to ask, because we didn't have time." Unfortunately, I didn't get any response. That's when Kaz came in to explain what happened while Wario, Mona, and Yumi were picking me, Ami, Bill, and Lance up from the White Glacier.

"Thank goodness you came back!" Kaz panicked. "Somebody broke in and tied up those two poor girls...not to mention Domo, Tekirai, and even Jeng Kang!"

"Not our cats!" cried Ami.

"Who did this?" asked Yumi, while Sirius flew in.

"I know who did it. It was another of Altair's spies, which again proves beyond a shadow of doubt that he's paranoid of people knowing his plans. In fact, he's furious at your success!" Before he could go any further, I gasped as if a rough thunderstorm caused a power outage.

"Guys! GUYS! I REMEMBER!" I called out.

The startled Ami replied, "What? What is it, Aaron? Wait...I think I remember, too!"

"The Omni Cube, Altair's way of using it; how Sirius 'had a bone to pick with him', everything straight from _Bomberman 64_! It's all coming back now!"

"Yeah, same here! Well, except for the part where Altair reprogrammed some of Dr. Wily's Robot Masters for his own personal gain..."

Yumi was the third person to remember the events from the actual game. "To top it all, Sirius, you were evil to begin with, hell-bent on recovering your precious Omni Cube while getting someone unfortunate enough to do just that for you!"

Despite the fact that we happened to recover our memories, Sirius had a blank stare. "I don't know what you're talking about. Probably just some other guy who thinks he's me, but believe me, I'm not evil."

Bill and Lance, on the other hand, believed what Ami, Yumi, and I pointed out. "Well," said Bill, "if you're not really evil like you were in that game on Nintendo 64, then you'll do the right thing and let us stop Altair's crazy-ass scheme."

"_And_ nuke the crap out of the Omni Cube while we're at it." Lance added.

Sirius paused for a moment, and then came to an agreement on our plan. "Right, right, of course! You're absolutely right on that. We'll destroy the Omni Cube before it's too late...but just remember: Altair's troops will try much harder to kill you. When you encounter some tanks, attacking from a distance is much better than going toe-to-toe, obviously."

* * *

><p>After the briefing was over, Kaz dropped us off at the entrance, while Yumi stayed behind to protect Kat and Ana. From there, we moved across the highway, dodging F-Zero-like cars and buses in the process. We got off the road to take a short breather. While Ami and I were thankful the amnesiac ray was only temporary somehow, I had second thoughts on behalf of her, Bill, and Lance.<p>

"Guys," I said, "I was just thinking: I don't think I can call myself a leader of the Four Contras if I'm not willing to provide any backup. I mean, I only survived without any weapons or proper firearms training because you were there. I probably need a machine gun or something...although I might have to get a proper license for automatic firearms."

"We'll work on that later," said Bill.

Wario then added, "Well, maybe one of Altair's goons will lend you his, Aaron! That is, if we _persuade_ him, if you know what I mean!"

We then got back to our trek throughout the exterior of the Black Fortress. Instead of going in and out of traffic like in _Bomberman 64_, we jumped across the gaps. With that, we had just saved ourselves the trouble of going through soldiers and machine gun droids. Later, we hitched a ride on top of the bus that was going forward, and eventually reached the end afterwards. We then got off by jumping to the door which led us to an arena. An enemy soldier stood guard by the door, just before Wario knocked him out with his baseball bat. He then swiped the soldier's AK-47 machine gun, and gave it to me. I thanked him before Lance spoke up.

"Okay, Aaron, here are the basics." Lance cleared his throat to get my attention. "When you're using a gun, make sure its safety catch is off. Next, I recommend reloading in-between firefights so you don't get caught empty-handed; and try aiming down your sight if you want to get a clear shot. Most of all, keep your head down, and find some cover if you have to."

"And in the end," added Bill, "whenever you're not fighting, put the safety catch back on so there aren't any stray shots by accident. Oh, and make sure you watch your fire; we can't afford any friendly fire casualties. Aside from all that, stay with your group – in that case, us."

"I know." I nodded. "I can't afford to go Rambo, expecting to mow down the bad guys without getting hit." Lance smirked at my remark, and patted my shoulder. As for Ami, she pointed us out at a large entrance to the Black Fortress's interior.

"I don't trust Sirius one bit," said Ami, "though he did have a point on what's coming at us. Look!" There actually were a few tanks coming out to attack us. Thankfully, though, Ami was ready for it. She kicked bomb after bomb in a barrage, thus taking out the tanks. The arena arose again, and we got inside the fortress. We were in another arena, and the Robot Masters appeared for the third and final time.

[End BGM]

* * *

><p>[Boss BGM: A Mighty Foe (Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance)]<p>

Quick Man called out first. "This is our last battle, punks! No, honest! This time, we've come prepared, for we brought along our friend, Cerberus!"

"He guards the only entrance to the interior of the Black Fortress." Napalm Man said. "He is also known as the 'High-Tech Harvester'. This time, WE humiliate you to death!" The hatch then opened, revealing Cerberus.

"I am Cerberus," said the machine, "the High-Tech Harvester. All intruder Earthlings are to be eliminated."

Napalm Man stepped forth to tell us more. "He's got a machine gun nose, missile launchers on his shoulders, and laser beams on his arms!"

"And to spice things up," said Needle Man, "I'm using my Needle Cannon, starting with the redheaded girl Mona!" He fired his needle shots from both his arm cannons, which Wario deflected away at the cost of his baseball bat. That, however, didn't stop the needles from coming back at Needle Man by surprise.

"Oh, no! OH CRAAAAAP!" He screamed, as he was diced all over, and eventually exploded.

Mona was happy that Wario saved her. "Wario, you saved me, just like I saved you when you got flattened by a cannonball back in the Blue Resort! So, for you, a big kiss."

Wario blushed as Mona kissed him. "Aw, shucks, Mona! You're making me blush!"

Mona giggled. "Anyway, let's finish off these robo-jerks so we can get to Altair!"

"Mona, you're speakin' my language!" Wario smirked.

Dust Man became impatient. "We've waited long enough for this moment! Let's trash 'em!"

The boss fight now started, as Cerberus attacked us. Ami and I held him off while Bill and Lance took on Quick Man and Dust Man. Wario and Mona, on the other hand, went to kill Napalm Man, but not before he launched a bunch of Napalm Bombs in a barrage. We all got out of range, while Napalm Man was standing there, laughing at us; Bill and Lance, however, ignored his remark and set off all of his Napalm Bombs prematurely with their Crash Missiles and Flamethrower (which they still had, thankfully). The resulting chain reaction of explosions took out all of the remaining Robot Masters, while inflicting damage on Cerberus.

Meanwhile, Ami and I have damaged Cerberus on our own end. We totaled his arms and machine gun nose soon after escaping his deadly attacks with our lives. Eventually, with our friends' help, we totaled the machine once and for all. "Error!" said Cerberus. "Does not compute! System error!" The machine started exploding, and the boss fight ended when it was blown to a million pieces.

"Whew!" I said. "That was close...at least I'm getting the hang of using a machine gun, let alone an AK-47, for good."

"Yep, just like I'm getting the hang of using my bowling ball-sized cartoon bombs!" Ami smiled. "With good enough training on our end, we'll make a formidable team."

[End BGM]

* * *

><p>We were free to move into the fortress, but we had to go through the so-called "Trap Tower." According to what Ami and I recalled from <em>Bomberman 64<em>, we have to move across the red blocks via the green block. But to do this, we'd need to find a switch to step on, and change its position to "ON." Afterwards, the blocks slowly change colors, one at a time, so we had to be careful not to trigger the alarm. About 15 to 20 minutes of traversing the Trap Tower, we finally reached the top. At long last, we reached Altair's lair. Upon crossing the bridge, we saw a mech ship (that's Vega) melt the bridge with its laser, trapping us in combat with Altair.

[Boss BGM: VS Altair - Part 1 (Bomberman 64)]

"Here comes Altair, guys!" I said, as Altair teleported in.

Altair was annoyed at our persistence. "You wanna fight ME?"

Ami nodded. "We sure do. It's time to end your reign of terror!" Just then, her Bomberman Watched beeped a few times before shutting off. "Aww, nuts! I forgot about that 15 minute time limit. We've gotta get our watches modified after we're done here..."

"Prepare to die, Earthlings!" Altair pumped his fists, as he and Vega attacked us at once. Wario and Mona tangled with Vega, while we fought Altair. It definitely was quite easier than a 1-on-2 fight against him and his mech. After a minute of pummeling the big boss himself, as we expected from the actual game, he's had enough...at least, for the moment.

[End BGM]

He had begun floating alongside Vega, each encased in an orange force field. "Playtime is over!" he shouted.

"What're you up to now, Altair?" Mona asked.

"I'm combining myself with Vega to raise my attack power!" He eventually did just that, making himself stronger and twice as formidable. "This ends now. I'll finish you all!"

[Boss BGM: VS Altair - Part 2 (Bomberman 64)]

Wario smirked. "Not if we have anything to say about it! Have a rotten day, Altair!"

The second phase of the final bout starts, as Altair shot out a purple X-shaped laser at us. We avoided it, and because Ami's Bomberman Watch expired, we had to use the remaining bombs from the bomb bag to blast him. He teleported around the arena, making us miss almost every shot. That's when we spread out so that when Altair teleports, one of us will pulverize him when he reappears. Despite his souped-up tactics, we managed defeat him without suffering too many injuries, and Regulus picked him up.

[End BGM]

* * *

><p>Altair gave us one last glare, before Regulus flew him out of the battle. "You'll...PAY!"<p>

"YAHOO!" Wario cheered. "We did it!"

"We defeated Altair and saved the world!" Mona said.

"Wait," interrupted Bill, "Isn't this the part where...I forget."

"Yeah," said Lance, "we haven't played any N64 games in years, let alone _Bomberman 64_."

[Alert BGM: Double Cross! (Bomberman 64)]

As Regulus took Altair to safety, Sirius suddenly flew in from out of nowhere and bashed the blue warrior himself, causing him to drop Altair! Regulus was unconscious as he was falling off the arena, while Sirius landed face-to-face with Altair, who lost his grip on the Omni Cube upon hitting the floor.

"There's the Omni Cube!" I shouted. "Quickly, we've gotta destroy it before—"

Before we even drew our weapons to open fire, Sirius swiped a stun gun from Altair and shot us. He then picked up the Omni Cube, laughing evilly as he absorbed its power right before our eyes! We eventually recovered only to see him back in full power.

"Wait a minute," said Mona, "I thought he said Altair's spy robot stole our memories, regarding everything that's happened in _Bomberman 64_!"

"Unless Sirius did it himself," said Wario, "and made it look like some random robot did it, while we weren't looking! Aaron and Ami were right!"

As for Altair, he was weakened both from the fight and Sirius's headbutt. "No...impossible!" He tried getting up, but to no avail as Sirius already finished absorbing the Omni Cube's power.

"It's been a while, Altair." Sirius smirked evilly. "Now that I've taken back the Omni Cube you stole from me, here's a present." He had ignored us, his attention fully focused on the weakened Altair. He bashed the purple dictator away, turned his wings forward, and charged up a huge laser beam. "YAH!" he yelled, as he finished charging up. In a flash, out came the really devastating laser beam, which not only killed Altair, but it also completely obliterated his entire body in just seconds! We could only hear his death scream for no less than two seconds before it faded into silence. Once Sirius was done killing him, he turned his attention towards us, still armed.

"Aaron and Ami, you and your close friends have all worked out better than I had expected. Thanks for helping me regain my power!"

"So it WAS you who robbed us of our memories!" Ami shouted.

I added, "Yeah! We remember now! You freakin' fraud!"

"Ha ha ha ha ha...you finally figured it all out. There never was a robot spy who did it, because I was the one who fiddled with your brains while you weren't looking! Then again, I didn't expect you to be able to recover quicker than I thought. That, however only because I had no power to overcome Altair and his army when they stole my Omni Cube from my stronghold, the Rainbow Palace. To add insult to injury, they had weakened my powers, especially to the point in which my amnesiac ray's effects didn't become permanent on anyone at all! I also had to find someone stupid enough to kill them for me; and by 'someone stupid enough', I mean all 9 of you. Now that I have my power back, I have nothing to fear. It was worth telling you all those corny lies, and helping you pea-brains out!"

Bill thought for a moment. "Then that means...you never had a family at all, as in, no brothers or sisters!"

"You alien scumbag!" shouted Lance.

Sirius rebuffed the Contras' remarks. "HAH! You're the scumbags around here, for having fallen right into my trap without ever guessing the truth! Well, despite Aaron and Ami being able to recover their memories, but that's beside the point! Oh, and the only 'witness' who's dealt with all the bosses I told you about earlier, was none other than me! Me me me me ME! No one else; just good ol' me. However, Altair was lucky I couldn't even do anything when he stole my Omni Cube..."

Wario, feeling used and cheated, glared at Sirius. "In short, you used us!"

"And now it's too late for you to change history anymore! You've all out-lived your usefulness, you're starting to annoy me. Now, get ready to be destroyed along with your home planet Earth, as I, the mighty King Sirius, will rule the universe! In due time, your planet will be replaced by what I'll call the planet Sirius, where everything is all about King Sirius!"

As the self-obsessed psycho took off, we attempted to return fire. However, due to the Omni Cube he's holding, as well as its tremendous power, we couldn't even scratch him; it was likely that he must've generated an impenetrable barrier around himself to stop all attacks. When he reached the top, he blew a large hole in the Black Fortress' ceiling with his death beam, and escaped to the Rainbow Palace afterwards...

[End BGM]

TO BE CONTINUED...


	8. Rainbow Palace: The really final battle!

Boy, am I really glad I finished "Pre-DCC: Wario-Man 64" at last! I've probably already said this before, but I needed to finish that story since I was about a few months overdue. Oh, well. No harm, no foul, right? Don't forget: R&R! Thanks. =)

DISCLAIMER: WarioWare is (c) Nintendo; Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi is (c) Renegade Animation; Bomberman is (c) Hudson Soft; Contra is (c) Konami; and Mega Man is (c) Capcom. Any song(s) "used" are properties of their respective owners.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Rainbow Palace - The really final battle!<p>

[Stage BGM: Doom Castle (Final Fantasy: Mystic Quest)]

Never before in our unofficial careers as Diamond City's heroes, have we ever encountered something this bizarre. Before that happened right in front of us, we were able to attack the Black Fortress from the inside while the SWAT team held off the outer defenses. We fought the four Robot Masters again, but they brought along Cerberus, the "High-Tech Harvester" of Altair's base. This time, not only did we destroy the boss, but we finally finished off the Robot Masters for good. Sooner or later, we reached Altair's lair via the Trap Tower, and fought him to the finish! However, just as we were about to celebrate with joy, the very bizarre thing occurred as far as Ami and I eventually recalled: Sirius came in and absorbed the Omni Cube before killing Altair right in front of us. He then revealed his true intentions afterwards: in which he's the real enemy the whole time - not to mention he was the one responsible for stealing our memories and making it look like Altair's robot spy did it! It's likely that he knew we would see through his ruse earlier than expected, so he used what was left of his Omni Cube-less power to rob us of said memories. Unfortunately for him, though, his amnesiac ray's effects weren't permanent. Either way, now that he has his power back, we could say goodbye to Earth along with countless lives (including ours)...unless we can stop him at the one stronghold he dwells in: the Rainbow Palace.

"That alien scumbag, Sirius..." Bill muttered. "I'll bet he hogtied Kat, Ana, and all three of Puffy AmiYumi's pets, before we reunited!"

"Figures..." Lance said. "On top of that, it turned out he was the one who used that amnesiac ray to make most of us forget everything that had happened in _Bomberman 64_! Aaron and Ami's suspicions were dead-on."

Mona shrugged at the thought of the situation at hand. "Worst of all, we couldn't even return fire on him just as he flew off!"

Wario knew by then the source of Sirius's invincibility. "It's gotta be that Omni Cube. With it, he's immune to everything we can throw at him! We've just gotta hit harder by smashing his precious toy into a million pieces! That'll make him 0% immune to us anymore! On top of that, he only said that he couldn't do anything against Altair and his minions, let alone the bosses we've bashed, because he's a coward who relies on that stupid cube to remain god-like all the time!" He then stopped talking to take a breather, but he was still mad that Sirius double-crossed us.

Despite all that, however, Yumi and Kaz came to us via the Puffy tour bus (which had always been in "jet mode" since the beginning of our campaign). As it turned out, they were indeed busy holding their ground, whilst untying Kat, Ana, Tekirai, Jeng Kang, and Domo. While we explained the situation at hand along the way, we took off for the Rainbow Palace. Upon our arrival, it looked like a castle in the sky, but we couldn't let it fool us; it may be beautiful on the outside, but dangerous on the inside. We traversed the rainbow bridge to the castle, while fending off the Card Knights, which resembled playing cards with arms, legs, and weapons...and yes, they're Sirius's minions. As soon as we got in, we saw a 10-foot tall jester. He took a bow before speaking to us, his voice resembling the Joker's for some reason...

[End BGM]

* * *

><p>[Boss BGM: A Spirit of Bushi (Contra: Hard Corps)]<p>

"Welcome! I'm Spellmaker the Sorceror, second-in-command to King Sirius. So, you must be Aaron, Ami, Yumi, Wario, Mona, Bill, Lance, Kat, and Ana, eh?"

Kat demanded, "What do you want from us?"

"I can't allow you to go any further. You must defeat me first!"

Ana gulped, but kept her chin up. "And we'll be glad to oblige. C'mon, Kat!"

Wario, on the other hand, got out a Super Garlic, insisting that he become his "alter-ego," Wario-Man. But Spellmaker was ready for it, shaking his head no. "Ah-ah-ah. No super powers for you, fat man!" With a flip of one of his spell cards, he instantly burned all of Wario's garlic down.

"My garlic!" Wario cried. "NOOO!"

Mona gasped, and got out a spare Super Garlic in a zip-loc bag from her purse. "Don't worry, Wario! I'll help you! Here, catch!" She tossed the spare Super Garlic to Wario; he opened up the bag and ate the garlic.

"Thanks, Mona! Stouter than an iron burrito! Studlier than a snow tire! I am...WAAARRRIO-MAN!"

"Impressive," said Spellmaker, "but let's see how you and your friends match my magic powers!"

The toughest boss fight yet, started as Spellmaker chose one of his cards, for each one had a different attack. Ami and Yumi activated their Bomberman Watches, since the only way to hurt Spellmaker is to attack his shadow like from the actual game (as far as experience goes). There were many attacks we had to dodge, but some were unavoidable. The flying cards came at us for a meteor-sized explosion; a giant foot tried to flatten us; a fire snake followed us around for a while before disappearing; the stars all fell down onto us randomly; and even a large scythe from Spellmaker's shadow almost chopped our heads off. The jester was laughing maniacally while the attacks were going on. Luckily, we were able to dodge all of those attacks - just barely, despite some injuries. We helped lure Spellmaker into Ami and Yumi's bombs, and damaged his shadow. After about 10 minutes of a long and hard fight, it was all over. We defeated Spellmaker, but he began his crazy laugh once more. However, it began to fade into deep silence as he disintegrated to nothing but his mask, which disappeared after hitting the floor.

[End BGM]

"Well," said Bill, scratching his head, "that was...just...weird."

Lance shrugged. "Look on the bright side: at least Spellmaker won't torment us anymore."

* * *

><p>With Spellmaker gone, we got deeper inside the Rainbow Palace. This area was known as the "Doom Castle." There was a door which marked the exit, but like in the game, we had to activate a switch in each of the four rooms cornering the center. Not only that, but we had to traverse through numerous puzzles and traps. Wario-Man, instead, had an idea to make things easier: he body-slammed the door so hard, it fell down off its hinges. That's another thing you don't see in <em>Bomberman 64<em>, but hey, where would we be without the lovable crazy guy? Just before we entered Sirius's lair, the Super Garlic wore off.

[Boss BGM: Final Boss (U.N. Squadron (SNES))]

"We've come to put an end to this!" I yelled.

Sirius shook his head no, and glanced over to us. "Hmm...It's a shame you were able to chase me here, despite the uneven odds that Spellmaker's magic stacked against you. You now stand before the mighty King Sirius and the Omni Cube!"

Wario rebuffed the treacherous alien robot. "Pah! If you ever had a king's crown, I'd take it off your head and shove it up your shiny metal ass!"

Sirius chuckled evilly in response. "You poor, unfortunate soul...did you not see the way your attacks didn't even faze me back at the Black Fortress? That's because the Omni Cube's power makes me invincible!"

"Yep, I knew it." Kat nodded.

"Me too," shouted Ana, "you big coward!"

"Ha ha ha HAH!" Sirius cackled. "Who's the coward? The 9 of you stand before me, and yet you couldn't even do diddly-squat with your strongest attacks possible! Soon, your precious Earth will be destroyed, and like I said before, in its place will be planet Sirius! My Rainbow Palace will then take its throne, and I will rule the universe forever! Everyone who has lived to see the new world I intend to build will have learned to worship me, and to never trust your kind again! This world is Sirius, and everything is about Sirius! Those who dare oppose me will meet their untimely demise!"

Sirius stopped his speech to use the Omni Cube, thus changing the throne room into a virtual reality arena. He continued, "First, I want to personally annihilate you, Aaron! Next, Ami! Afterwards...all of you in my throne room!" To emphasize "throne room," he incapacitated us except me with lightning bolts, and even caused Ami and Yumi's Bomberman Watches to expire prematurely. As for Bill and Lance's guns, they were stripped of whatever special weapons they had so far; and back to the default machine guns.

"Here I come, Aaron! Get ready to die!" Sirius's usual blue eyes turned green.

"Okay, King Sirius...if that's what you want, that's what you're gonna get!"

The really final boss fight began as Sirius and I fought each other, hand-to-hand and with our own weapons. Unfortunately, he spoke the truth: nothing can hurt him as long as the Omni Cube is active and in his possession. He also spiced up the fight by throwing bombs at me, and even flying around to shoot me with laser beams. Approximately 5 minutes later, I was getting thrashed about real bad.

"Mwa ha ha ha ha!" Sirius cackled. "Give it up, Aaron! You can't win!"

I could only grunt in response, due to my injuries. "I'll never quit! I won't stop until I save the world from the likes of you!"

"Hah! How can you save the world if you can't save yourself, let alone lead a motley crew you call the _Four Contras_?" He turned his wings forward to charge up his death beam. "Say sayonara to your friends...and your life!"

Just then, a mysterious yet familiar voice bellowed out, "NO! You may have knocked me out...but I'm not through yet!" By the time the he showed himself, we could tell it was Regulus. He pummeled Sirius with an uppercut, disrupting his attack. Afterwards, Regulus took the Omni Cube, and bashed it around until it exploded to nothingness, changing the room back to normal, as well as halting the incapacitation. In short, my friends were set free upon the Omni Cube's destruction! On the other hand, Sirius's eyes turned back to their normal color.

[End BGM]

* * *

><p>[Final battle BGM: The Fight Continues - Final Boss (Double Dragon II: The Revenge (NES))]<p>

Glaring angrily at Regulus, Sirius yelled, "YOUUUUU!"

"Regulus?" I said, weakly. "Wh-what're you doing here?"

But the blue warrior wasn't looking at me. "Huh? What a joke!" Then he glanced over to me. "Hey, Aaron! I'll take care of you and Ami later. But first, I need to get rid of him!"

"You're still intent on killing both of us after this, aren't you?"

Regulus shook his head no. "We'll talk about it later. And since I haven't fully recovered from that headbutt attack earlier at the Black Fortress, I could use some help here. We're not done yet!" As I got up, Ami reactivated her Bomberman Watch, while Yumi got out her trusty guitar.

"At last," said Yumi, "we're gonna make history!"

Ami came to my aid. "Hang on, Aaron! I'm coming to help you save the world! We're both in this together!"

Sirius wasn't fazed one bit, still furious at our perseverance. "I don't need my Omni Cube to kill you inferior peons! You have lost!"

"Not yet, bonehead!" retorted Wario.

Despite having reinforcement on our side, Regulus hasn't fully recovered from being knocked unconscious earlier; we had to keep him alive. Sirius started shooting one death beam after another from his wings at us; yes, that's the same laser he almost killed me with just as he did to Altair. We were still getting thrashed, but not bad. As for me, I couldn't move around very well since Sirius almost killed me - and prior to Regulus's last-second arrival. Luckily, I had enough energy for one uppercut, so I had to make it count. Sooner or later, Sirius was dazed; Regulus, Ami, and I unleashed a tag team uppercut. The final battle was finally over at last.

"YES!" We all cheered in unison, as Sirius's wings broke off of his body.

"This can't be!" Sirius screamed. "_NNOOOOOOOOOOO!_"

[End BGM]

Lots of colors glowed all over the treacherous alien warrior, and he finally exploded to pieces. Just then, the Rainbow Palace started shaking violently, since the damage on the Omni Cube caused it to go critical. I attempted to lead the way, only to trip and fall to the floor due to my injuries. Ami quickly held onto me for support, so that I could move again.

"Let's get outta here, guys!" Ami shouted. "The whole place's gonna blow at any moment!"

"This way!" Regulus called out, pointing us in the right direction. We followed him back outside the Rainbow Palace, and evacuated via the Puffy bus. We got out safely as the palace went up in smoke. Once we were out of range and back on Earth, we got off the bus to see the Rainbow Palace crash-land onto the Black Fortress. Hundreds of blue lines came out all over Altair's base, and in just 5 seconds, a huge explosion occurred. When the smoke cleared, both the Black Fortress and the Rainbow Palace were gone forever, whereas the 4 small worlds remained intact.

[Victory BGM: Wily defeated (Mega Man 7)]

"Excellent-a!" Wario pumped his fists up in the air.

"We won!" Mona cheered.

Kat and Ana struck a victory pose in unison. "YAY!"

[End BGM]

Regulus stared at what was left intact, above Diamond City. "The four of us were barely able to steal the Omni Cube from Sirius. Yet, you guys were able to defeat him. But that doesn't change the fact that I dislike you. And Aaron...you, Ami, and I will settle this. Make certain the both of you are ready by then. The rest of you, I got nothing against. For now, take care of yourselves!"

* * *

><p>[Ending BGM: The Journey Home (Wario Land II)]<p>

The moment Regulus flew off into the horizon across the Earth, we all returned to Diamond City to bring me into a hospital, for I needed medical attention from all the brutish beatings Sirius gave me. Ami and Yumi felt that I'd need to stay in the hospital for about 3 days, so they made a promise to check on me in-between their scheduled concerts. Meanwhile, Yumi decided not to wear her Bomberman Watch anymore, admitting that she personally preferred her trusty guitar.

As for Bill and Lance, they wondered where the Green Garden, Blue Resort, Red Mountain, and White Glacier really came from. Whenever they're not visiting me at the hospital, they were discussing things with Dr. Crygor and Penny, regarding said small worlds. It turned out not a moment too soon; that the worlds were somehow stolen right off of different worlds, possibly from another galaxy. But to return them was another story; thankfully, Orbulon had an idea since he often traveled across outer space in his "Oinker" spaceship. With the help of both the Oinker, along with Dribble and Spitz's sophisticated taxi cab, Bill, Lance, and the WarioWare crew (including 9-Volt, 18-Volt, Kat, Ana, and even Ashley) had managed to carefully haul the small worlds out of our planet, and eventually all the way back to their respective locations...within another galaxy, known as the Bomber Nebula. Much to Wario's chagrin, since he once came across planet Bomber in hopes of getting rich only to be defeated by Cheerful White (aka. White Bomber, Shirobon), the crew even paid a visit on that planet.

To Bill and Lance's surprise, 9-Volt actually had been fast friends with Cheerful White and Cute Pink (aka. Pretty Bomber; one of White's best friends) since they visited Diamond City on occasions; whether it was to help test the WarioWare games yet to be released at the time or to hang out with 9-Volt. In fact, Pink had been his bodyguard since _WarioWare Inc.: Mega Microgame$_ was released to the public on Game Boy Advance, last year. Bill and Lance were then glad that 9-Volt had someone else to protect him rather than just Mona, the girl they recalled having saved his life during the Alien Wars 5 years ago.

Roughly 3 days had passed. I was released from the hospital, with Ami and Yumi covering the medical bill. I figured it was time I left WarioWare Inc. to go on a world tour with the girls for a while...at least, until we figure out where I really want to live. Before we left, we promised to return someday, whereas Bill and Lance had to return to Neo City, NY. However, even they promised that they would come back and perhaps join us on a summer vacation. Despite Regulus's last words, we weren't too worried about him holding a grudge against us.

And who knows? Perhaps we "Four Contras" might come to a decision, in which we could live together in Diamond City for real...

THE END

(Ending Credits)  
>Aaron (me) - MYSELF<br>Ami - JANICE KAWAYE  
>Yumi - GREY DELISLE<br>Kaz - KEONE YOUNG  
>Wario - CHARLES MARTINET<br>Mona - LESLIE SWAN  
>9-Volt - TARA STRONG<br>Kat - GREY DELISLE  
>Ana - TARA STRONG<br>Bill Rizer - BOB BUCHHOLZ  
>Lance Bean - SYLVESTER STALLONE<br>Sirius - DAVID KAYE  
>Altair - MICHAEL DOBSON<br>Regulus - GRANT GOODEVE  
>Orion - PAUL DOBSON<br>Artemis - JENNIFER HALE  
>Quick Man - PAUL DOBSON<br>Napalm Man - ALVIN SANDERS  
>Dust Man - DONALD BROWN<br>Needle Man - TONY ALCANTAR  
>Cerberus - NATHAN CARLSON<br>Spellmaker - MARK HAMILL  
>Dr. Crygor - TOM KANE<br>Dribble - KEVIN MICHAEL RICHARDSON  
>Spitz - MIKE MCAULIFFE<br>Jimmy Thang - JEFF BENNETT  
>Ken the Reporter - JEFF BENNETT<br>Wedge - JOHN DIMAGGIO  
>Biggs - JOHN DIMAGGIO<p>

**NO BOMBERMEN AND/OR WOMEN WERE HARMED DURING THE MAKING OF THIS STORY.**

[End BGM]  
>[End Credits]<p> 


End file.
